parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla)
Justin Quintanilla's TV Spoof of "Rugrats". Coming Soon Cast *Tommy Pickles - Lincoln Loud (with Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lola Lana and Lisa Loud as Extras) (The Loud House) *Chuckie Finster - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Phil and Lil DeVille - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dil Pickles - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Kimi Finster - Ronnie Anne (Blossom (with Bubbles and Buttercup as Extras) (The Loud House and The Powerpuff Girls) *Angeilca Pickles - Margo Gru (with Edith Gru and Agnes Gru as Extras) (Despicable Me) *Susie Carmichael - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) *Stu Pickles - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Didi Pickles - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Drew Pickles - Gru (Despicable Me) *Charlotte Pickles - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *Chaz Finster - Li Shang (Mulan) *Howard and Betty DeVille - Helen/Elastigirl and Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) *Spike - Max (with Duke as Extra) (The Secret Life of Pets) and lots more! Scenes/Deleted Scenes Videography Seasons *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 1 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 2 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 3 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 4 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 5 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 6 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 7 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 8 *Rugrats (Justin Quintanilla) Season 9 Gallery Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Tommy Pickles Lori Loud as Bianca.png|Lori as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Leni Loud as Sheila.png|Leni as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Luna Loud as Stella.png|Luna as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Luan Loud telling jokes.png|Luan as Extra (Tommy Pickles) The Loud House LynnJr Nickelodeon.png|Lynn as Extra (Tommy Pickles) The_Loud_House_Lucy_Nickelodeonsmile.png|Lucy as Extra (Tommy Pickles) The_Loud_House_Lola_2.png|Lana as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lana The Loud House.png|Lana as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Cgmf The Loud House Lori Loud Len.png|Lisa Loud as Extra (Tommy Pickles) The Loud House Clyde McBride as a Baby.png|Clyde McBride as Chuckie Finster Ronnie-Anne.png|Ronnie Anne as Kimi Fisnter Blossom.png|Blossom as Extra (Kimi Finster) Bubbles PPG (2).png|Bubbles as Extra (Kimi Finster) Reboot buttercup 3.png|Buttercup as Extra (Kimi Finster) Mr Dash incredibles 2.png|Phil as Dash Violet incredibles 2.png|Lil DeVille as Violet Parr Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Dil Pickles Margo.png|Margo Gru as Angeilca Pickles Edith gru.jpg|Edith Gru as Extras (Angelica Pickles) Agnes.png|Agnes Gru as Extras (Angelica Pickles) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Susie Carmichael Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Stu Pickles Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Didi Pickles Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Grandpa Lou Pickles Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Gru as Drew Pickles Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Charlotte Pickles Shang in his green jacket.jpg|Li Shang as Chaz Finster Elastigirl-helen-parr-personnage-les-indestructibles-03.jpg|Helen/Elastigirl as Betty DeVille Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-611.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Howard DeVille Max the dog.png|Max as Spike Duke on the Tea Party.jpg|Duke as Extra (Spike) See Also *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats In Paris The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Go Wild movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Remakes